


The time I met Hannibal at a ball

by vickymallow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickymallow/pseuds/vickymallow
Summary: Hello guys, I wrote this thing back in 2014 and since I haven't write anything since, I just thought I'd post it. Hope you like it :)





	The time I met Hannibal at a ball

That was amazing. I just couldn’t take my eyes off her. She transpires emotions and in a certain way, she made me feel complete. Every time I hear classical or lyrical music, there’s a thing drawling into my body and it just feel, good. So as the singer stops, our little crowd raised up and claps our hands in synchro, this was so beautiful, so powerful, that it made me cry. Again. What a little thing I am right? I went in this concert/ball thing with my aunt, because I live with her since I left France, my born country. So yes, I’m french, and I have awful manners, so what ? Anyway, my aunt is the type of people that go every week to those things, completely surrealistic where she can look at the beauty of art, music and everything that can be appreciate in this life. Me, jealous ? Nah, I’m just a MASSIVE BALL of jealousy.  
We walk through the crowd and make ourselves near the buffet. Oh my god, let’s not talk about food. Food, well, is like my bff. I love to eat, mark my words, this is a second life of me. So I started to eat some of these « amuse bouche » completely awesome until my aunt makes a compliment to some guy, but it didn't sound like a complement when it came out of her mouth. And I laughed. I laughed so hard that people started staring at me, but whatever, everything can make me laugh, on purpose or not. I’m a laughing person get over with it. When I regain my « perfect-niece-face » I looked of my shoulder just to check if people were still staring at me. What a relief! no one… and as usually I’m talking too fast. There’s this.. gorgeous and tall man staring at me, and it’s like I can’t take my eyes off him either.  
Holy shit he’s walking in our direction. My aunt must have notice it because she’s wearing her perfect-fake smile and walking in his direction too. As he walked, he never break eye contact with me, this is so weird because I can’t either. So there we are, the three of us, in the middle of the room, staring at each other, well, not exactly, my aunt, Melissa, is looking at him but he’s not looking back at her.  
  
Finally he says something  
\- « Melissa, what a delight  
\- Hannibal, I’m so pleased to see you again, it’d been to long really  
\- yes, I might have spend to much time in my office lately I have to admit. And who is the person that accompanies you tonight ?  
\- How rude of me ! I forgot all my manners, Hannibal, let me introduce you to Victoria, my niece  
\- Good evening Mister Lecter  
\- Please, call me Hannibal, venez-vous de France ?  
\- Oui, mon accent était-il si evident que cela ?  
\- And again with the french... Hannibal ! I didn’t know you spoke french !  
\- French is such a beautiful language, comme le sont ses femmes » And he kissed my hand.  
  
And at this moment, I swear my face had transformed into a potato.  
  
\- « m’accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
\- avec plaisir »  
  
Obviously, it was one of my favorite music that was playing « La valse de Chostakovitch » this song makes me want to marry someone in a prairie, don’t ask me why. So he gives me his arm and leads me to the center of the « dance floor ». And we begin to dance, and we laugh, because I couldn’t dance properly, seriously I am quite young and it is not every day that you have the chance to dance a valse, particularly with an handsome man. He keeps smiling at me and I think i’m gonna feint.  
  
  
\- « is everything alright ? you seem a little dizzy  
\- no no, everything is fine, is just, you’re king of intimidating you know ?  
\- is that so ? »  
His smile, his fucking smile, I swear to god if he doesn’t stop doing this, I wouldn’t be guilty for my actions  
  
\- « don’t laugh, I’m serious, and you’re quite the dancer  
\- one of my many talents I have to say  
\- not full of yourself at all I can see  
\- well, you know quite nothing about me  
\- perhaps we could change that »  
  
The music stops and we find ourselves in the garden.  
« tell me what you have in mind  
\- I heard you were a wonderful chef !  
\- Cooking is one of my passion  
\- I just prefer to eat it, I’m such a mess in a kitchen you wouldn’t want to see that, trust me  
\- I could teach you  
\- I don’t know if you can  
\- I take that as a challenge  
\- Oh is that so? Are you asking me on a date ? -  
It seems I am »


End file.
